Mattresses are designed for pressure management and comfort. When an individual lies on a mattress, the internal support structure should distribute the individual's body weight evenly across the entire sleeping surface to reduce uncomfortable pressure points. Conventional mattresses are typically constructed using layers of foam and/or springs. Mattresses traditionally require a foam encasement comprising foam panels that create a frame around the core structure of the mattress. There are three common reasons conventional mattresses are made with a foam encasement. The first is to shape the corners of the mattress. The second is to provide lateral support to the mattress core structure to prevent the mattress core structure from spreading under the weight of an individual and failing to provide proper support. The third is to provide a sitting edge on the mattress that is sturdy enough to hold an individual sitting on the edge of the mattress.
Such conventional foam encasements are typically two to four inches wide and are constructed out of a polyurethane foam having a density greater than that of the typically latex core structure, thereby creating a dense uncomfortable ridge around the perimeter edge of the mattress. In addition, polyurethane foam commonly breaks down over time, thereby becoming softer and failing to provide a sturdy sitting edge. An even further problem with foam encasements is that the foam is flexible, thereby allowing the core structure and internal support structure to spread under a user's weight, thereby pushing the foam encasement outward and flattening the mattress.
Therefore, a need exists for a mattress constructed using a method that strengthens conventional mattresses, thereby providing long lasting comfort.